


总有一天

by purplesheep22



Category: RPS, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: 他们一同领过的四本证儿。请仔细看文前预警。请慎入。





	总有一天

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: 发生在过去的未成年性侵害。  
> 不是真人。都是假的。没有恶意。如果您看得别扭，告诉我一声，立刻改/删。  
> RPS: This is an imaginary story, which did not and would not happen in our universe. No character represents anyone in real life. No harm intended, no profit made. Should you find this fiction upsetting, I’m sincerely sorry, and would remove it at once.  
> Please consider yourself warned.  
> If you still wish to read this story, please proceed with caution. 
> 
> 请慎入。

 

 

1.

       “哟，班长回来啦。”建新趴在上铺，把被罩卸下来。

       阿云嘎没回话，捏着手里两个绿本子，宿舍门在他身后“砰”地合上。

       “下午的火车？”他问。

       “对，”床铺下面已经堆了好几个箱子，还有一个鼓鼓囊囊的编织袋，“老肖非得让我们挨个自己去拿毕业证，我中午本来还想约人吃个饭。”

       “还没吃够散伙饭啊。”他绕过地上乱七八糟的盆子衣服，从半满的热水瓶里倒出些开水来。

       “嘿嘿，就上回那学妹，”建新笑了笑，“成与不成总得试试，说不定呢——哟，”他回头看了对方一眼，“老肖把大龙的证儿给你啦？”

       “对，”阿云嘎觉得手里汗得很，把俩本子一起扔到桌子上，绿晃晃的，跟离婚证似的，“他人呢？”

       “不知道，一整天没看见他了，”建新抖了抖棉絮，往床边一扔，把被罩团吧团吧塞进包里，从上铺下来，“我以为他跟你一起的。”

       “没有，”他瞥向窗外，不再去看这间生活了四年了的寝室，又强调了一遍，“他没跟我一起。”

-

 

       他们毕业大戏演的《吉屋出租》，班上投票决定的 。

       说是汇报演出，但他们大三刚开学，就七嘴八舌地开始筹划了。

       角色也没定死，卡司轮着来，这场演个不得志作家，下一场就变成了满怀希望却又死得最早的那一个。

       你一言我一语，嘴炮挑刺儿没见断过。戏还没排完，就拍了无数段花絮。总是闹哄哄的。

       好像昨天他还跟着郑云龙上街找清洁工的橙色马甲，下一秒他们就在台上扭开了礼花。然后就是现在，室友一个个走了，四年结束了，还能再有什么呢。

       哦对，还有郑云龙那二货非得在台上当众啃他一口。

-

 

       他俩的确关系好。

       面试连撞三场，抽签分到的宿舍，就连他自己攒了这么好些年才够的学费，多半也是缘分使然。

       但他俩一个乐意赖着，一个乐意被他赖着。叫起床，带早饭，枕着大腿打呼噜。这大概没法用京城老天爷的玄学来解释了。

       也不是说他见不得俩爷们儿。

       班上演莫琳和乔安那俩姑娘真是一对儿。

       但就。

       他老想起内蒙舞团的事儿。

       想起教他跳舞那混账伸到他胯前的手。

       想起他那些师兄在更衣室里的意有所指的黄色笑话。

       想起他十三岁那年，既不敢回宿舍，也不敢给嫂子打电话，一晚上缩在自行车棚里面，冻得眼泪都掉不下来。

-

 

       郑云龙下戏后又凑了过来。

       勾着他的肩膀，把他拉到角落里。

       他一手捻了一绺假发，盯着他糊成一团的眼影，眼睛直往他红艳艳的嘴唇上飘。

       他说：“嘎子，我喜欢你。”

       阿云嘎愣了一秒，劈手把他推开：“干什么呢你！”

       他的声音大得吓了他自己一跳，也吓了对方一跳。

       郑云龙悻悻收回手，囫囵说道：“还这么开不起玩笑。”

       而他倒退几步，扔下一句：“离我远点儿。“

       等化妆间里的人没剩几个，大家全奔聚餐去了。他依然在用力咽下酸水，想压住反复的干呕。

 

 

2.

        “诶诶，说的就是你，“坐对面的叶麒圣端起啤酒杯，“还跟女朋友聊天呢？”

       “啊，不是，”郑云龙抬眼笑笑，“就一朋友，说明天来看。”

       “你确定是朋友？” 《啊！鼓岭》的卡司几乎全是年轻人，又有中宣部的红色加持，巡演跑了好些城市。绕了一圈，终于又回到了北京。

       认识了几个月，大家都知道大龙好喝酒的脾性。他哪里会有这种聊得让他舍得放下酒杯的“朋友”。

       “嘿，我自罚一杯啊，”他难得好脾气，端起玻璃杯咕噜噜干了，“还有点事儿，我就先走一步。”

       桌上哄笑起来，有人冲着他的背影大吼，“记得哪天带来看看！”

-

 

       如果非得给他的大学生活经历排个序的话，毕业散伙饭那天绝对是最难忘的。

       阿云嘎来得很晚，理直气壮地坐到第二桌去了，连合影的时候，也避之不及地站在照片的另一头。

       啤的白的混着来，确实挺上头。

       他们哥几个兴冲冲地企图给“五魁首六六六”改个音乐版，头一句就起高了，音破得轰轰烈烈。

       班长走过来，像平时那样儿把手搭在他肩膀上，凑到耳朵旁，声音软糯糯的：“也喝差不多了吧。”

       郑云龙没动，盯着肩膀上那只白嫩的手好一会儿，像是在努力聚焦。

       旁边的同学则见怪不怪，等他终于从脑子里调出句回复来，他们都散到别处去了。

       “嘎子。”他叫了一声。

       “诶。”他答。

       “嘎嘎。”他又喊。

       “你别这样。”阿云嘎站直了，一下子隔他好远。

       郑云龙晃晃脑袋，靠着桌沿，慢条斯理地说：“我下周去曲艺振兴办上班，我妈托的关系。”

       “那你……”

       他腾地站起来，摆摆手，跟着大川他们去KTV续摊儿了。

-

、

       如果非得选出对他影响最大的人的话。

       头一位是妈妈，第二位就是肖杰。

       那天他猫在工位上改报表，用座机打一个电话抄两组数据歇半个小时，十足的消极怠工。

       老肖打电话过来的时候，他抄起手机就往外奔，飞快摁下绿色按钮。

       “大龙啊，”他说，“我这儿有个剧，你想演吗？”

       他啥也没问，张口就答，“好。”

-

 

       最糟的事情是，他们工作证还没捏热乎，他头一场就失声了。

       替补上场，他则转身回了后台。垂着头，单手捏着喉咙，使劲儿咳嗽，好像这样就能把开小差的声带给找回来似的。

       中场休息时第一个冲到他身边的是阿云嘎。他还穿着“王子”可笑的长筒官靴，额头上的汗水往下滴在他的手上。他倾下身子，握住他的手臂，着急得连汉语都磕磕绊绊的：“感觉怎么样呀，大龙？疼吗？”

       他笑自己还能注意到对方的语调，终于没了这几周排练时刻意保持的距离。笑自己凭着这点冲劲儿，不自量力地想着要上台演唱。笑自己撂了工作，跟母亲闹僵，也不知道是图个什么。

       然后肖杰进来了。

       他抬起头，听他讲，看着他，看着他们。

       有眼泪溢了出来，他点点头，站起来。

-

 

       又或许，这是最好的一件事情。

       在车祸般的第一场演出后，他喜欢过的那个嘎子又回来了。

       在剧场的时候，他们的距离总在五米之内。租住的房间也调到了一间。他又开始赖床，等他的老班长每天早晨花十分钟，推着他的肩膀反复叫他。他们还趁机溜去了鼓浪屿，用嘎子的二手智能机拍了不少二逼合影。

       而他自己的直板手机里存满了两人的短信，后来的智能机里也从不清理跟对方的微信记录。那张老肖偷拍的情敌牵手照，一直安安稳稳地待在他的加密相册里。

 

 

3.

       声入人心之后，他俩立刻放出话去，要再排一次《吉屋出租》。

       那会儿，似乎全世界都当他们是一对CP。不管是同住梅溪湖三个月的兄弟，还是前前后后的工作人员，都把他们36个人的各种排列组合舞得起劲。

       他俩当然也跟着“剧本”在演。

       双人活动层出不穷，好像大家都在帮忙落实他那句玩笑话，“我们明年领证“。

       大龙从一开头就揽了制片人的活。

       拿他们当年的录像作参考，在上面删删改改。

       场地谈得很顺利，布景也有不少新主意，演员基本定下来了，上海第一轮之后就可以开始巡演。

       但万事俱备，只差审批同意。

       就差审批同意。

       这本子没法改得“符合社会主义价值观”。就算能大刀阔斧地删节，他们也不愿意。

       找了不少人，托了不少关系，连网络造势都用上了，最后只得到一句无奈的，“要是搁在去年，一定过得了，但今年……要不你们再等等。”

-

 

       他以为大龙会很气愤。

       那个直来直去的山东汉子，向来有话直说，毫不避讳。

       但他这回诡异地沉默了，在他问起时只重复了一遍发在微博上的话，“我们尽力了”。

-

 

       这怎么行。

 

 

4.

       “嘎子，你想出去玩儿吗？”

       他半眯着眼睛，还没从刚才的缠绵亲吻中回过神来。

       幕布已经落下，另一侧的观众掌声终于变小，慢慢被交谈声所取代。

       他的白色半面具被对方摘下来，稳稳拿在手里，而饰演子爵的大龙还穿着那件领口大敞的白衬衣。

       “什么？”他常常自觉能看透这位相识十多年的挚友，但总有这种瞬间，他明明站在眼前，却好像离他千里万里。

       “我说，你下周想跟我去英国吗？”

       大龙后退了两步，见他依然没有反应，歪头笑道：“你护照不是正好因为文化交流拿出来了吗，我们刚封箱，下周都没什么安排。”

       “哦，”他下意识地摸了摸脸，擦下来一手特效化妆的颜料。他觉得自己应该首先问问，对方为什么又突然在台子上亲吻他，但又觉得话题已经被岔开，没有追问的必要，“可以啊。”

-

 

       《歌剧魅影-中文版》的演出许可证是他俩一起去拿的。

       本来阿云嘎不太愿意参加，说可能有比他更适合魅影这个角色的人。

       但大龙拉着整个制作团队，坚持要他来，找出些“迎合市场”，“增加票房”，“想要跟他再同台一次”，“除非你觉得自己长得太帅，配不上艾瑞克” 的鬼话来劝他。

       后来要开始巡演，参加采访的时候，他自己照实说，魅影是他一直很想饰演的角色。

       而当大龙被问到，为什么执意邀请友人同台时，他只说，“我俩总得有一个人实现愿望，” 然后哈哈装傻，拒绝了记者的追问。

       现在又来这套。

       说实在的，阿云嘎不介意跟他在末唱彩蛋里男声对唱“我唯一的请求”，拉上幕帘后那个湿漉漉的吻他也可以当作大龙正因巡演圆满结束而激动不已。但背着他计划旅行，像是一个准备了许久的惊喜。既让阿云嘎觉得讶异，又有一丝被照顾到的难得的幸福感。

       就像他们参加《歌手》那时候，他二话不说地断掉自己硬撑下去的念头，用羽绒服紧紧裹住他。等他再醒来的时候，一睁眼就看见对方软塌塌的头发：大龙坐着睡着了，把头埋在他病床的被子里。

-

 

       签证也是他俩一起去拿的。

       当天就飞。

       大龙从上海公寓里带了个背包，然后顺手拉上了阿云嘎收拾的29寸托运箱。

       他俩先去布莱顿。

       皇家行宫里的花刚开，在难得的细碎阳光里挺适合炫朋友圈。然后便沿着海岸一路往白崖走。

       他们在沙滩上找了块地方躺下，一个发呆，另一个企图睡觉。没到半小时，三月底的妖风就教会了他们做人。在吹到头疼之前，灰溜溜地搭公交回城逛市场去了。

       之后是伦敦。他俩不在乎倒时差，每天睡到自然醒，晃悠悠出门觅食，然后去莱斯特广场的售票厅捡漏。

       唯一一个大龙提前买了票的，是韦伯一时兴起，搞的全明星音乐会。可能是受了前些年《悲惨世界》的启发。

       除了耳熟能详的“我不知如何爱他”，“阿根廷，别为我哭泣”，“回忆”之外，还有制作人私心偷渡的《万能管家》中的“片刻之间”，当然还有《真爱不死》里的“直到我听见你歌唱”。

       下午音乐会结束，天还挺亮。他俩也不急着收拾行李，索性沿着泰晤士河岸遛弯。

       阿云嘎挺久没这样放空了，踏踏实实地什么都不想。面前是慢吞吞懒得飞的鸽子，嘴里断断续续，哼着刚才音乐厅里的歌。

       还有，只要他想，可以随时去拉身边人的手。

 

 

+1.

       “嘎子，帮我签下这个。”

       他们还有一个半小时到达浦东，刚吃下早餐。一路上睡得懵懵懂懂，不至于犯困而已。

       大龙从随身背包里拿出个文件袋来，像是才想起这件事似的递给他。

       他随手接过，“嗯嗯”答应。大概是演出合同之类的吧，亏得他又拖到最后一秒。

       “——购房合同？”

       “对啊。”

       “这，”乙方那栏写着他们俩的名字，而大龙已经逐页签好了字，“什么意思啊？”

       “我不认字儿，你念给我听。”

       这家伙。50%的按揭，地段倒是挺好。阿云嘎抬头瞥了对方一眼，他还挺得意：“想拉我替你还贷款？”

       “对，就这么个事儿，你看答不答应吧。”他听上去挺自信，抄着个手。眼睛却不是往日游刃有余的懒散样子，而是紧紧追着他的目光。

       阿云嘎抿了抿嘴唇，转而喊他：“龙哥，你靠过来点儿。”

       “怎么，唔——”

       顺利偷袭，点到即止，绝不恋战。

       他退回原处，重新认真盯着身边的人，再一次发问：“你给我这个是什么意思啊？”

       大龙“嘿嘿”笑了，反手去拨弄自己后脑勺的头发，与当年他们头一回见面，那个还有些笨拙的男孩跑到他面前，夸他像个艺术家时候的动作，一模一样。

       “嘎子，你愿意吗？”

  

 

       波音777在逐层下降，从万米高空，穿过云朵。

       这架飞机很快就会落地，回家。

 

 

End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 韦伯音乐会其实现在正在办欧洲巡演，但没有今年《悲惨世界》音乐会的卡司那么生猛能打。


End file.
